Unwanted
by lilredd3394
Summary: What happens when Matthew walks in on his parents talking about him? PruCan if you really want it  Might become multichapter


Matthew walked down the street. His violet eyes stared at the black, starless sky. He once against heard shuffling of feet and laughing behind him. Matthew stopped and looked over his shoulder as dark figures ducked down alleyways. He sighed as he continued walking. He had just come from his parents house. They ignored him again like always, but this time it hurt much worse...

_"PaPa" Matthew said looking at his French father "Dad?"  
"Why do we even keep him around, Francis?" Arthur asked as he sipped his tears "He's more useless then Alfred"  
"He's out son, Mon Angleterre" Francis said looking at his cup of wine "as much as we don't want to accept it, Mathieu is our son"  
"He's so bloody useless" Arthur repeated "He's always looking at us or Alfred to help him out when he refuses to help us back when we ask him"  
"I know, Arthur" Francis said looking up at Arthur "But we can't just tell him we don't want him as our son anymore"  
Arthur smiled "We don't have to" he said looking behind Francis  
Francis froze his violet-blue eyes grew as he turned to find Matthew started at them in shock "Mon Petit Mathieu!" he said but the Canadian was already out the door_

Matthew sighed, his parents didn't want him, he felt useless. Maybe his parents were right, Alfred was better than him. Matthew turned down a random alleyway only to find himself in a dead end. He heard laughing, but he just closed his eyes as a few drops of cold, wet, water fell from the sky. He welcomed the rain as tears he couldn't find. He felt a hand close around his shoulder. He looked lazily at the hand then the person it belonged to. He knew his violet eyes were begging for death by the expression the man gave him. He was spun around; his back was pressed against the brick wall with a dagger at his throat. "Do it" he whispered "Please, I beg you" he felt the pressure the of dagger slowly vanish; they never do what you ask. He felt his cheek get cupped by a warm hand, his violet eyes closed as he lightly nuzzled the hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looking into the man's red eyes "Kill me" he begged quietly "Please" He bit his lip as the man uttered a quick 'Nein'. Matthew looked down "why not?" he asked "If you don't I will"

"you're throwing your life away" the man said, he had a thick German accent "what had made you want to throw away your life so quickly?"

Matthew felt tears filling his eyes, how they came "nobody cares" he whispered, his violet eyes closing once again as another wave of depression came over him "nobody loves" he shook his head as his pale shaking hands gripped his wavy blond hair "they don't want me" he muttered backing up against the wall, his parents were driving his mad.

"hey!" the man said grabbing the Canadians hands" there are still people who are about you?"

"Who?" Matthew said, he didn't even want to look at the man

"I don't know, but I want to help you" the man said bringing the Canadians hands to his lisp "Please, If I can't bring you back I won't stop you from taking your life"

Matthew opened his eyes and looked up at the man "I-I guess, if you really want you" he said, he more wanted the man's company then anything else. Somehow he knew this man would help him in the long run, maybe more than either of them could imagine. He also wasn't ready to die, he used to be happy. Maybe he could be happy again.

"I'm Gilbert, by the way" the man said pulling the Canadian out of the alleyway "Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"M-Matthew" the Canadian said a faint blush on his face, he had just met the Prussian and they were already holding hands "Matthew Williams"

Gilbert stopped "Williams? Francis' son?" he asked, but soon regretted it

Matthew stepped back, his violet eyes widened. He knew Francis? That means they must be close friends, meaning Francis would go to Gilbert for help and find them there. He let out a cry before running in the opposite direction. He didn't hear Gilbert yell after him, or feel the heavy rain on his bare skin. Matthew just ran until he tripped and slid a few feet in the mud. The Canadian just laid there, drenched to the bone, shivering violently as a light breeze blew across his body. Matthew closed his violet eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He soon felt hands touch his neck before he was carefully lifted and wrapped in something warm. His head rolled limply as he was carried gently towards what he expected was the man's house. He was warm, but his body was still shivering violently in Gilberts arms.

"Hang in there Mattie" Gilbert said looking at the Canadian in his arms. He reached out and opened his front door. He quickly shut it and locked the door. He looked down at the Canadian, Matthew as extremely pale and was still shivering, he was also completely drenched. He carried Matthew up to his bedroom; he put Matthew on the bed and went into his closet. He pulled out some dry clothes and helped Matthew get into the clothes.

Matthew allowed the Prussian to dress him, for his whole body was numb and he couldn't move his limbs. He felt a hand press against his forehead before he was covered up with several blankets.

Gilbert checked one more time before walked out of the door and down to his living room. He jumped as his doorbell rang. He opened the door and froze "F-Francis!" he said looking at the depressed Frenchman "What's wrong, I've never seen you so depressed!"

"Have you seen my son, Gilbert?" Francis asked as Gilbert let him inside, he walked to the couch "It's terrible! Arthur and I were just talking and apparently Arthur knew he was there the whole time and didn't do anything"

"slow down Francis" Gilbert said holding up his hand "Start from the beginning and slower this time"

Francis took a deep breath and nodded "Arthur and I were talking about how we didn't want Mathieu as our son anymore because...well... he's pretty useless, compared to his brother "he explained "and While we were talking, apparently Mathieu was there the whole time and Arthur knew that. So Mathieu ran away and I've looked everywhere and I can't find him. You have to help me!"

'So that's why Mattie's so depressed' Gilbert thought before putting his hands on his friends shoulders "I'll help you find your Son, Francis. After all, what are friends for"

"thanks' Gilbert" Francis said before standing up "I left something in your room, Can I go grab it?"

"I-I can get it" Gilbert said but Francis was already walking up the stairs "WAIT!"

Francis turned his hand was on the doorknob "what Gilbert?" he asked "are you hiding something?" he frowned at the look he got from the Prussian. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He froze; there in the Prussian bed was his son. "Mathieu?" he said

Gilbert bit his lip before walking past Francis and towards the sleeping Canadian. He felt Matthew's forehead before checking his pulse "I found him walking down the street about two hours ago. I followed him for a little bit, when he ducked down a dead end I knew something was wrong so I followed him" he explained looking at Francis "I wanted to see what was wrong so I held my knife to his throat and he started begging me to kill him"

"you threatened my son!" Francis said but was once again stopped by Gilbert who held up his hand

"Let me Finish Francis" Gilbert said before taking a deep breath "I told him that if he let me try to help him he wouldn't take his life. I was relieved when he agreed, but when I mentioned your name he let out a cry and Ran. I followed him, but I had soon lost him. The next time I found him, he was half unconscious laying in the mud, shivering like no tomorrow. Then I brought him here" he looked at Matthew who was still shivering slightly "He doesn't know you're here and I'm afraid to find out what he'd do if he found out you're here"

Francis looked at his son and bit his lip "I want my son to know I still care about him" he muttered as the Canadian started to stir

Matthew groaned and opened his eyes "w-where am I?" he asked before his eyes started to focus on the two people. He froze with wide eyes "PaPa?" he let out a cry before trying to run but Gilbert pulled him into his arms

"Mattie! Calm down!" Gilbert said as the Canadian continued to struggled "you're going to hurt yourself, you're weak enough as it is!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" Matthew cried tears filling his eyes, his numb body was tiring already "Please...Don't make me go with him"

"I don't expect you to come with me or forgive me" Francis said as his son turned to look at him "I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you like that"

Gilbert watched as Francis left and Matthew burst into tears "Get some rest, Mattie" he said laying the Canadian back down "It's the best thing for you right now"

Matthew nodded before closing his eyes and was asleep before Gilbert shut the door "thank you" he muttered in his sleep "Gilbert"


End file.
